


Pain In Vegas

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Headaches & Migraines, Husbands, M/M, Massage, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Aro comes home and finds Peter suffering through a migraine.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Pain In Vegas

Aro arrived at the penthouse a little after nine o'clock. He'd been at his office building going over some plans to reach out to some other vampire families in Italy. The meetings were to begin next week, so Aro had time to spend with Peter beforehand. His husband had a show earlier today, but wasn't due to perform another one. That meant he and Peter could have the night to themselves. Aro smiled as he used his key to unlock the door.

"Peter?" he called as he entered. 

Setting his key on the table by the door, Aro noticed that most of the lights were off in the penthouse, and that it was eerily silent. Aro frowned a little and moved further into the room, calling out for Peter again.

"Peter?" the vampire said. "Are you home, my love?"

"Would you keep it down?" Peter's voice griped from the living room.

Violent retching followed that statement. Aro hurried to the living room and found Peter on the couch, throwing up into a trashcan. He was barefoot and wearing jeans with a hooded sweater, his hair dishevelled. He heaved for a few more minutes as Aro came over and sat down next to him, rubbing his back gently. When Peter finally stopped, he sighed and leaned heavily against Aro, his face slick with sweat.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Aro asked softly. 

“Migraine,” Peter answered tightly. “It came on suddenly during the show rehearsal, so I canceled it.” He pressed a hand to his head with a groan.

Aro’s brow furrowed with concern and worry as he combed his husband’s hair back from his face. He knew that Peter suffered from migraines every now and again. Sometimes the lights were just too much, other times it was from his lack of sleep or stress. Aro caressed Peter’s flushed cheek.

“Is there anything I can do for you, love?” he asked, keeping his voice low.

“My meds are in the bathroom,” Peter said. “Could you bring them here please?”

“Of course,” Aro said. “Lie down, love, try and relax.”

Peter stretched out on his back, resting his head on the armrest and throwing an arm over his eyes. Aro left him and went into the bathroom, rummaging around in the medicine cabinet until he found Peter’s pills. He filled a glass with water and went back out to the living room. Peter had both hands pressed against his face, writhing around in agony. Aro frowned as he approached his husband, setting the pills and water on the table.

“I have your medicine,” he said.

Peter grunted as he sat up. Aro handed him two pills and the water. Peter popped the pills and swallowed them down with the water, then laid back down with a sigh. He put a hand on his stomach, groaning. Aro left the room again and went into the kitchen, where he quickly prepared some tea and poured it into a black mug, then brought it back to Peter. 

“What is that?” he asked when Aro gave it to him and sniffed it.

“Ginger,” Aro replied. “It will help your nausea.”

Peter eyed the tea uncertainly but took a slow sip anyway. He drank about half before setting the mug on the table. Aro sat on the couch with his husband and placed his head in his lap, carding his fingers through Peter’s hair and massaging his scalp, applying just enough pressure to ease the pain until the meds kicked in. But after several minutes, it seemed like they weren’t working like they usually did.

“Fuck, it won’t stop,” Peter groaned, one hand fisted in his sweater. “Why won’t it fucking stop?”

“I don’t know, my love,” Aro replied, unsure what else to do to help his husband’s pain.

He did know of a few other options to help migraines-essential oils, exercise, aromatherapy. Neither of those seemed like they would help Peter right now, except perhaps one. Aro drifted a hand down Peter’s torso to his waist, just above the waistband of his jeans.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Peter asked, opening one eye and looking up at Aro.

“I’ve heard that having an orgasm can be beneficial during a migraine,” the vampire replied. “The endorphins that flood the brain shut off the pain receptors.”

Peter arched an eyebrow, looking a tad intrigued. “I don’t think I can actually do full-on sex right now.”

“You don’t have to do anything, my love,” Aro said. “Let me take care of you.”

Peter nodded his consent, and Aro straddled his waist. He pressed his hand against Peter’s crotch, rubbing him through his jeans. Peter gasped, hands curling into fists against the couch. He felt his body responding to Aro’s touch already, his cock slowly filling out, tenting his jeans. Aro unzipped them and cupped Peter through his underwear, feeling the wet spot growing larger on the fabric. He teased the head with a fingertip, and Peter whined softly, pushing his hips up a little.

“Don’t tease, Aro,” he pleaded, eyes hooded and dark. “I need you to touch me. Really touch me.”

Aro smiled at his love and slid his hand into Peter’s underwear, stroking him gently, rubbing his thumb over the head. Peter moaned as Aro’s cold fingers wrapped his shaft one by one, using precome to slick the way. His breathing was heavy, his heart racing with desire. Aro placed his other hand on Peter’s chest and set a steady rhythm, keeping a firm but gentle grip on Peter’s cock as he stroked him. Peter gripped Aro’s biceps in his hands, his toes curling, his moans getting louder.

“You’re so beautiful, Peter,” Aro whispered reverently, tracing the sensitive underside of Peter’s cock with his fingernail, hearing him gasp, his hips rocking up against Aro.

The vampire was hard as well, tenting the fabric of his slacks, but he focused on Peter, who sounded like he was getting close. He dug his nails into Aro’s arms, his hips shifting urgently. 

“I’m so close, Aro,” he breathed. “God, it feels so fucking good.”

“Come for me, Peter,” Aro said, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together, tightening his grip on Peter’s erection and stroking him faster. 

Peter’s whole body tensed as his orgasm crashed through him. He arched his back, his eyes closed, gripping Aro’s arms tightly as he spilled warm and wet over Aro’s hand. The vampire couldn’t help but think what a sight they must be-him, impeccably dressed in a dark suit, straddling his human husband, wearing jeans and a sweater, his toes curled in pleasure as he came. So different but so right for each other at the same time. Peter slumped against the couch, panting, and let go of Aro, who withdrew his hand from his human’s jeans and licked the release from his fingers.

“Fuck, that was...something else,” Peter panted, his eyes heavy and half-lidded.

“Indeed,” Aro agreed, wiping some sweat off Peter’s temple. “How do you feel, love?”

“M’great,” Peter replied lazily. “My head doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“That’s good news,” Aro said, sliding off Peter's waist.

“Wait,” he said, catching Aro’s wrist. “Shouldn’t I, you know, return the favor?”

“No, Peter, I’m alright,” Aro promised. “Go to sleep, my love.”

Peter tried to protest but was cut off by a yawn. Aro tucked his human back into his pants and underwear, then went into the bedroom. He returned with a pillow, a blanket, and Peter’s bat. He placed the pillow under his husband’s head and tucked the blanket around him, placing the bat in his arms. Peter curled around the toy as he snuggled against Aro.

“I love you,” he said before drifting off to sleep.

Aro smiled and carded his hand through Peter’s hair. “I love you too.”


End file.
